El Príncipe y el Guerrero
by Himiko29
Summary: No entendía que podía ver en él. Era amargado y un mal hablado, es más, ni si quiera le importaba que él fuera el príncipe que tenia que proteger. Sí, solo por eso era que un no lo hacía mierda... Era una lastima que el joven lo que más deseaba era poder besar esos labios. Ereri
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola gente bonita! De nuevo aquí trayéndoles algo de mi loca cabeza otra vez. Creo que he visto demasiadas imágenes de Ereri que ahora mi cabeza no deja de imaginar una y un mil formas de tenerlos juntos jajaja.

Espero que mi nuevo proyecto les sea de su agrado.

Sin más les dejo el primer capitulo. No olviden dejar su comentario y opiniones XD.

No tengo que recordarles que SnK no me pertenece, pero algún día lo lograre¡

* * *

.

.

_Capítulo 1_

_Capítulo 1_

Levi había nacido en el seno de una familia muy pobre, quienes apenas podían mantenerse con el poco sueldo que ganaba el padre como un agricultor más del reino. Él era el más pequeño de la familia, era el hijo número 7 y no había como poder mantenerlo.

Algunas veces su madre deseó que este no hubiera sobrevivido al difícil parto que su llegada representó, y es que muerto estaría mucho mejor a tener que morir de hambre junto con ellos. Al menos sus otros hijos podían trabajar y de esa forma conseguir algo de comida para ellos mismos. Sí, definitivamente Rivaille estaría mejor muerto, pensaba la mujer.

Fue por eso, que esa fría noche de invierno, arropó con una vieja y roída manta a su pequeño bebe de apenas una semana de nacido y, acomodándolo en una vieja canasta de verduras, salió de su hogar rumbo a la ciudad, exactamente, al orfanato. Una vez ahí, deposito con cuidado el cuerpecito de su hijo y le beso tiernamente en sus cabellos.

— Lo siento Levi… - susurró al borde de las lágrimas – pero es lo mejor para ti. Sé que lo lograras.

Y así, el tiempo paso y el pequeño creció, no mucho en realidad, él era el más bajito de todos los niños del orfanato y con un carácter de los mil demonios; nadie en su sano juicio se atrevía a acercársele demasiado. Por desgracia, aquello también le traía grandes problemas.

El distrito Sina era prosperó, pero no era así para todos desde que la guerra había iniciado. Las fuerzas enemigas impedían que se pudiera salir de las murallas de la ciudad, cosa que perjudicaba a todos. Era por esa razón la comida escaseaba en especial para las personas como los incapacitados y los niños… los huérfanos que nadie quería adoptar.

Levi podía parecer un hijo de puta, pero no soportaba ver a los niños menores que él – dado que ya tenía 10 años – muriendo de hambre porque nadie de esos malditos ciudadanos se dignaba si quiera a regalarles una mísera pieza de pan y él definitivamente jamás rogaría por ella.

Con su corta edad, ya era buscado por la policía militar de la ciudad por ser un ladrón, cosa que solo causaba gracia en el menor dado a la incompetencia de estos. Pero por esas mismas razones ahora ya no podía volver al orfanato y vivir en las calles era realmente difícil para un niño como él. Diariamente podía observar como las personas morían ante el frió y la falta de comida, sin contar las enfermedades que contraían por la falta de higiene.

Esto sin duda le daba más miedo que el ser atrapado por esos inútiles bastardos, le aterraba morir como aquel hombre, aquel que incluso mientras estaba vivo era comido por los gusanos.

Fue por eso que decidió salir de la ciudad, sin importarle ser capturado por el enemigo. ¿Morir de hambre y enfermo, o morir a manos de un soldado? En ese punto daba igual en realidad. Lo importante era no dejarse vencer.

— Adiós bastardos, espero se pudran en este lugar. – susurró antes de escalar por la parte baja de la muralla y salir al exterior.

No llevaba gran cosa, por no decir que en realidad no llevaba nada, solo una muda limpia y un pedazo de pan que logró robar antes de salir. Miró por última vez la ciudad de Sina desde lo alto de aquella muralla y sonrió, era una lástima que nunca pudiera ser adoptado por nadie, le hubiera gustado realmente tener una familia.

No lloró por ello, sería demasiado estúpido hacerlo. Ya fuera de la muralla, miró con sus pequeños y fríos ojos grisáceos el horizonte. No sabía que podía esperarle pero, definitivamente algún día sería un hombre que podría mirar desde abajo a todos aquellos que le dieron la espalda desde que nació.

No se dejaría vencer, y no dejaría que nadie le estropeara sus planes. Él sería feliz, de una u otra forma.

* * *

¿Tomatasos? Esperó que no XDD

Hasta la proxima¡


	2. Chapter 2 Encuentro

El capi dos recién salido del horno. Sé que no se entendía mucho al principio pero... les aseguro que con el avance de los capítulos todos se ira resolviendo por si solo, pero para mi parecer era necesario dar una introducción de la vida de Levi XDD

Sin más espero que un poco de dudas se resuelvan con este capitulo.

* * *

.

.

**_Capítulo 2_**

Había logrado su objetivo de salir y llegar al siguiente reino, el reino de Rose, pero para su desgracia, los soldados no eran tan incompetentes como los de Sina; si antes no había odiado a nadie, ahora odiaba definitivamente a uno y mucho.

— ¿Cómo te llamas niño? – preguntó el hombre en tono frio al joven Rivaille de ya 12 años.

— Vete a la mierda. – escupió con vehemencia hacia él a pesar de estar siendo sujetado por dos hombres que le superaban en tamaño.

— ¡Como te atreves a hablarle así al sargento! – le gritó uno al momento de golpearlo en el rostro.

— Suéltenlo – ordenó el rubio.

— ¡Pe…pero sargento! – replicaron los dos soldados.

— ¡Es una orden, soldados! – ambos hombres soltaron de inmediato al menor que se paró a enfrentar al otro. Erwin sonrió ante aquello.

— ¿No me llevara a prisión? – preguntó con su apática mirada.

— Eso depende… - dijo él – Al parecer eres buscado por toda la ciudad. Se te acusa de robo y asalto, sin contar el haber originado un par de peleas en la plaza principal. Dime, ¿es cierto?

Levi sonto una sonrisa despectiva. — Así que esos inútiles cerdos se han ido a quejar con la policía porque un niño los apaleo… interesante.

— ¡Tu… mocoso! – replicó un soldado enojado.

— ¡Silencio! – y todos guardaron silencio a pensar de querer saltar encima del menor y estrangularlo. – Has escapado con gran agilidad de todos los policías de la ciudad y has demostrado tener una gran capacidad de combate. – Levi seguía mirándolo con odio ante sus palabras – Por tus crímenes serás condenado a cadena perpetua en la isla de Parmos. – eso sí que hizo que Levi abriera sus ojos con terror. Todo menos ese lugar… - Eso o… unirte a mi regimiento.

Estaba por demás asombrado, ¿acaso ese hombre estaba loco? ¡Trato de asesinarlo apenas hace unas horas! Pero… la mirada que este le dedicaba, le decía que no estaba bromeando.

— ¿Por qué…? – Susurró aun estupefacto - ¿Por qué me está ayudando?

— Porque yo también sé que es pasar hambre y que nadie te tienda la mano. – Sonrió – No necesitas estar más solo, ya no.

Y así fue como Levi conoció por primera vez a una persona que mostro interés en él… Así conoció a Erwin Smith, el que se convertiría en su mejor amigo y consejero.

De eso ya habían pasado más de dos años y Levi era considerado uno de los mejores soldados que jamás había existido. A pesar de su baja estatura, él podía fácilmente deshacerse de hasta cinco hombres que le superaban en tamaño. Era respetado y temido por igual a pensar de su corta edad, cosa que en realidad no le importaba. Levi podía parecer despiadado y sin corazón pero en realidad se preocupaba por los demás… un poco al menos.

— ¡Ey enanito! - todos aquellos que pasaban a lado de Rivaille se apartaron en cuestión de segundos. Nadie quería cerca de este cuando explotara por culpa de esa mujer.

— ¡Está loca…! - susurraron algunos al momento de huir despavoridos.

— Hanji – escupió con desprecio su nombre.

— ¡Oh Levi! – Abrazó al más bajo - ¡Te vez como siempre; amargado y con cara de estreñido!

— Y tú pareces tan idiota como siempre. ¿Por qué no me dejas solo y te vas a acosar a los nuevos?

— Eso lo hice temprano – dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro. Levi no pudo evitar desear que una roca gigantesca la matara.

— Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que escucharte. – pero antes de dar la vuelta, esa mujer lo tenía sujetado por ambos hombros.

— Oh Levi, pero si he venido por órdenes de Erwin. – Sonrió con malicia – Él quiere que vallas por unos documentos a las oficinas en la ciudad.

Chasqueo la lengua molesta. Como le jodía que le usaran como recadero. Se soltó bruscamente del agarre de la mujer y caminó sin mirarla atrás.

— ¡Trata de quitar esa cara, tal vez al fin logres dejar de ser virgen enano! – quizás no podía matarla pero arrojarle una roca no estaba de más.

— A ti ni los perros se te acercan. – ni si quiera volteo a ver si seguía con vida, lo importante era salir y cumplir con su trabajo.

Eran de esos tipos de trabajos que odiaba. A Levi le podían pedir escalar una montaña, cruzar un campo minado e incluso, podían pedirle limpiar todo el castillo del regimiento –cosa que hacía con demasiado gusto para algunos – pero lo que respecta a trabajos de oficina… Los odiaba. Llenar papeles, buscar papeles e ir a juntas… eran el peor castigo que podían darle.

Pero no dejaría que aquello arruinara su día, aún era muy temprano para eso. Solo tomaría los papeles y regresaría a su habitación para darse un baño y limpiar toda la cocina. No entendía como esos idiotas soldados no podían mantenerla limpia por un par de horas solamente.

— De verdad que necesito un baño – gruñó por ello.

Caminó por las calles de la ciudad tratando de no mirar a nadie y evitar que la gente le tocara; no soportaba pensar en que alguien pusiera sus sucias manos encima. Lamentó un poco el no haber traído su caballo pero igual necesitaba estirar las piernas, total, últimamente no había nada interesante en lo que ocupara su tiempo.

Siguió su camino esquivando a cuando méndigo se le acercara. No quería escuchaba sus lastimosos ruegos, y es que si lo hacía sabía que no le dejarían ir hasta todos obtener algo de él. Algo en el pecho le dolía al hacerlo, en especial cuando eran niños, pero él igual que los demás, apenas tenía para sobrevivir.

— ¡Auw…mami… mami! – no quiso voltear a ver al causante de esos lloriqueos, era mejor solo avanzar sin mirar. - ¡Ma…mami! – escuchó como el pequeño sorbía sus mocos, cosa que le parecía asqueroso, y sus lágrimas aumentaban cada vez más.

— Rayos… ¡Ey, mocoso!

El pequeño detuvo un momento su lastimoso llanto para prestar atención al mayor que le hablaba. Le observo con cuidado y enseguida limpio sus lágrimas de su rostro, cosa que fue detenida por Rivaille al momento de pasar su pañuelo por la carita regordeta del menor.

— ¿Eh?

— ¿Estás perdido? – preguntó al agacharse a la altura del otro y tratando de sonar lo más amable posible, cosa que no funciono mucho, dado que el pequeño se alejó un poco de él. – No voy a hacerte daño mocoso. Así que dime, ¿Quién rayos eres y que haces aquí? Al menos espero que sepas hablar mocoso.

— ¡No me diga así! – respondió el otro, cosa que sorprendió a Levi por el ataque de valentía hacia su persona, pero después sonrió al ver que el otro se alejaba más de él con temor.

— Así que si puedes hablar mocoso… - sonrió de forma algo siniestra para el menor. – Vamos – le tendió la mano, cosa que asombro al niño. - ¿o quieres quedarte aquí? – dijo alzando una ceja.

— N…no señor… - bajo el rostro dejando de nuevo escapar un par de lágrimas.

— Deja de llorar – paso de nuevo su pañuelo por el rostro del pequeño – buscaremos a tus padres, así que deja de llorar. Los hombres no lloran. – dijo al momento de levantarse y tomar la pequeña mano del otro.

— Eren…- susurró el otro mientras apretaba más fuerte la mano del mayor.

— ¿Qué?

— Me llamo Eren.

— Rivaille, Levi Rivaille.

Eren sonrió al mayor. — Levi…

— Y bien, a donde Eren.

— No lo sé – contestó algo avergonzado.

— ¿Ninguna idea de donde puedan estar tus padres? – preguntó el mayor.

— No… yo debía quedarme en el carruaje pero… salí solo un momento y me perdí.

— De acuerdo. Vamos con la policía de la ciudad, con suerte ellos te estén buscando ya.

— Aja… ¿Levi?

— ¿Qué?

— Gracias por ayudarme.

El otro alzo una ceja al mirarlo. — Me encontraste de buenas, sino te hubiera dejado ahí.

Aun así Eren no borro la sonrisa de su rostro. — Lo hubieras hecho… Levi es una buena persona.

Levi no pudo evitar soltar una risita. — No tienes idea de quién soy mocoso…

Eren y Levi llegaron con la policía, la cual se veía demasiado perturbada, parecían a punto de sufrir un colapso nervioso. Rivaille solo esperaba que eso no evitara que ayudaran al menor.

— ¡Aun nada! – gritó exasperado el capitán de aquel lugar.

— ¡Lo sentimos señor, pero ya le hemos dado la vuelta a la ciudad y ni rastros del niño!

— Parece que llegamos en mal momento Eren.

— Ah… - pero el rostro del niño se ilumino en segundos. Soltó sin pensarlo mucho a Levi y corrió hacía ella - ¡Mamá!

Este se sorprendió al ver al chico corriendo hacia aquella mujer que se encontraba hecha un mar de lágrimas junto, al que al parecer, era su esposo.

—Bueno – se dijo para sí mismo - al menos ya encontró a su familia. – y sin mirar una última vez al chico, salió sin ser notado por nadie.

— ¡Mami! ¡Papi!

— ¡Oh Eren! – Le abrazó con fuerza la mujer - ¡Nos tenías tan preocupados! ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Quién te trajo?

— Levi…él… - pero al voltear a donde estaba su salvador, ya no había nadie. – Se ha ido…

— ¿Ese era el hombre quien te tenia hijo? – preguntó angustiado el padre.

— ¡No! – Exclamó – Él me ayudo… Él me trajo aquí con mamá y papá. Pero se ha ido…

— Bueno, no importa ya Eren mientras estés aquí – le beso con cariño su madre.

Pero al pequeño de cinco años si era importante. Miró que aun tenia aquel pañuelo en su pequeña mano y sin más lo apretó con fuerza.

— Levi…- susurró sin ser escuchados por sus padres.

Definitivamente algún día lo volvería a ver. Esa fue la promesa que se hizo así mismo el menor.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? Esperó si les gustara. Tratare de actualizar el proximo capi esta semana :3

¡Hasta la próxima!


	3. Chapter 3 Segundo encuentro

Bien, he aquí de regreso XD. Esta ultima semana ha sido de locos pfff. Pero bueno, al fin he podido escribir :3

Esperó les guste y dejen como siempre sus comentarios, que en cuanto aprenda bien a contestarlos, lo haré¡

* * *

Capítulo 3

Lo odiaba, y es que aquella situación era demasiado frustrante. A este paso nunca podría salir del castillo. El joven príncipe de ya quince años se sentía tan hastiado por aquella situación. Tampoco es para que le tachen de inconsciente e irresponsable, pero es un adolescente y todos los adolescentes necesitan salir por lo menos un rato.

Pero desde que murieron sus padres, aquello que más amaba le fue quitado: su libertad.

Algunas veces no podía evitar sentir la melancolía que le embargaba al recordarlos. Se sentía tan perdido y solo, sin nadie que le dirigiese en su camino. Incluso, ilusamente esperaba que aquel joven de la ciudad viniera de nuevo y le salvara de aquella soledad.

— Levi… - susurró inconscientemente mientras se recargaba en su mesita de estudio mientras miraba al exterior por la ventana.

— Su majestad, ¿me está prestando atención? – inquirió el hombre mayor que se encontraba frente a él.

Eren no pudo evitar soltar una sonrisa nerviosa. — Lo siento Isaac, pero de verdad estoy algo cansado.

— Sabe que esto es importante Príncipe, ya que dentro de poco usted ascenderá oficialmente al trono. No puede estar perdiendo el tiempo por ahí, necesita aprender cuanto pueda antes de que el momento llegue. – Le regaño amablemente el mayor.

— Lo sé, pero… ¿podríamos dejarlo por hoy?

El otro solo soltó un suspiro y sonrió. — De acuerdo, pero mañana será el doble de tiempo.

Eren sonrió y no espero nada más para salir de ahí. — ¡Gracias y hasta mañana!

No era exactamente lo que él quería, pero al menos podía recorrer el castillo sin tener que preocuparse de tener a alguien detrás de él.

— Eren.

Corrección… siempre existía Mikasa, alias, la prima sobreprotectora.

— Mikasa, ¿estabas siguiéndome otra vez? – le reclamó el chico de ojos verdes.

— Me aseguro que estés bien – dijo en su tono pausado como costumbre - ¿Te hizo algo ese hombre? ¿Quieres que lo golpee?

— ¿¡Que!? ¡Deja de pensar en que todos los hombres son acosadores, por Dios! – gritó alterado.

— Solo me preocupo por tu seguridad.

— Lo sé Mikasa pero… ¿podrías dejarme solo un momento?

— Pero…

— ¡Eren, Mikasa! – interrumpió su amigo rubio quien venía corriendo apresuradamente.

— ¿Qué ocurre Armin? – preguntó el castaño.

— Quieren que vayas a la sala de reunión de inmediato. Al parecer es algo realmente urgente.

— De acuerdo, iré enseguida.

Lo que le faltaba, ¿es que nadie le podía dejar solo cinco minutos solo? ¿Era demasiado pedir? Al parecer sí.

— A este paso debería empezar a acostumbrarme al celibato. – suspiró.

Caminó con paso firme y decidido hacía aquel lugar donde lo citaron. Él mejor que nadie comprendía lo insoportables que podían ponerse sus consejeros. De verdad que esperaba con ansia ser Rey, al menos así dejaría de ser tratado como alguien sin mucha importancia en su propio reino.

En cuanto entro aquella habitación, cada uno de los seis presentes le hicieron una reverencia y él paso a sentarse en la cabecera de la mesa.

— Su majestad, esperamos que no hallamos interrumpido sus lecciones. – sonrió como siempre el viejo Pixis.

— Para nada marques. Acababa de terminar.

— Bien – hablo Dalliz Zacklay – empecemos de una vez su alteza.

Eren nunca podía oponerse a aquel imponente hombre, así que al igual que los otros, guardo silencio esperando que este hablara nuevamente.

— La situación se ha vuelto más complicada de lo que esperábamos. Las tropas enemigas han avanzado hasta el reino María y por lo que sabemos, han cortado todo contacto con Sina y con nuestro reino.

— Bueno, pero eso no nos afecta realmente. – habló sin interés Lord Walto.

— Pero lo harán, ¿no es así? – preguntó el viejo Pixis.

— Se nos ha informado que planean un ataque contra el único miembro superviviente del reino de Rose.

Todos quedaron atónitos por lo dicho por el consejero real e instintivamente miraron a Eren quien parecía estar en estado de shock.

— ¿Y que se supone que haremos? – exclamó preocupado Hannes.

— Hemos decidido que lo mejor para su majestad es que tenga un guardaespaldas personal.

— ¿¡Que!? – Habló al fin el menor - ¡He vivido encerrado en este castillo por más de cinco años! – Y mirando con molestia a todos - ¿y ahora piensan que debo tener a alguien que cuide mis espaldas todo el tiempo? ¿No se supone que tenemos a los mejores soldados protegiendo el castillo? – protestó furioso el chico.

— Su majestad – Eren miró enseguida al hombre que no había hablado desde el principio. Por lo que recordaba era el capitán de uno de los mejores pelotones de infantería. – sé que debe ser molesto pero… todas estas precauciones es por su propio bien.

De alguna manera no le tranquilizaba la sonrisa que le daba ese rubio. Pero por desgracia tenían razón, no podía ponerse quisquilloso al respecto, después de todo, era su propia seguridad de la que se hablaba.

— De acuerdo. – Suspiró - ¿Ya lo han escogido? – preguntó con desgano.

— Si majestad. – Eren vio que el hombre rubio, que en ese momento no recordaba su nombre, se levantó para ir a la puerta de entrada.

Tardo un par de minutos, pero al fin pudo distinguir la figura de una mujer de cabellos castaños con unos lentes sobre su cabeza, quien sonreía animadamente a todos, y justo cuando iban a cerrar la puerta, vio a alguien que le hizo saltar literalmente de su lugar.

— ¿Eren? – dijo Hannes, pero este lo ignoró y caminó hacia donde estaba aún el rubio.

— Hola su alteza, soy Hanji Zoe y soy su… - pero la pobre chica fue cruelmente ignorada por él. - ¿Eh…?

Eren ignoró a ambos sujetos y salió en busca de aquella cabellera negra. En cuanto lo vio, se quedó atónito. Ahí estaba, recargado con una expresión de claro desesteres, aquel chico que conoció hace ya diez años…

— Majestad. – le llamó el rubio.

En cuanto Levi oyó la voz de Erwin volteó enseguida hacia su derecha para encontrarse con esos profundos ojos color verde que le miraban intensamente y por alguna razón, eso le ponía nervioso.

—Lo quiero a él. – dijo al fin el menor para asombro de todos. – Sera él. – declaró.

Levi no entendía nada, solo que en cuanto tuviera tiempo, debía golpear a ese chico.

* * *

Pobre Eren... la que le espera XD

Hasta la proxima chic s :3


	4. Chapter 4

Hello gente bonita¡

Sé que he tardado eternidades en subir en este fic pero... es que como dije la vez anterior, se me facilita más el primer fic jiji, por eso aunque subi tambien el otro, decidi que este tambien debia ser actualizado, ya despues le pondre un dia fijo

mientras tanto, a leer¡

* * *

.

.

Capítulo 4

— No – pronunció con su siempre calmada voz a todos los presentes, cosa que sorprendió a Eren.

— ¿¡Cómo te atreves a rechazar un pedido del próximo rey!? – le gritó enardecido Lord Kitts Verman.

— Chico – habló calmadamente Pixis – si es tu príncipe quien te lo pide, deberías aceptar.

Levi observó a Eren quien aparto la mirada algo avergonzado. Definitivamente quería golpear a ese chico. — No soy un guardaespaldas señores y definitivamente no quiero convertirme en uno.

— ¡Pero que insolente! – exclamó el pastor Nick.

— ¡Basta! – Eren le miró algo dolido, pero aun así le sonrió – No es necesario que aceptes si no quieres. Está bien sargento Levi. Puede retirarse.

Eren no dijo nada más, simplemente dio la vuelta rumbo a sus aposentos.

Ninguno de los hombres ahí presente dijo nada, solo se limitaron a retirarse mientras lanzaban miradas de molestia y tristeza hacía Levi. Aquello no le importo en realidad, pero si la mirada dolida de aquel chico y es que de alguna manera le hizo estremecer el corazón.

— No tenías que ser tan rudo con el chico. – El sargento le miro molesto, pero también sabía que tenía razón. Como odiaba eso.

— ¿Viste la cara que puso? - Hanji le hizo un gesto en reproche. – Y a mí que me encantaría poder vivir en este palacio. – suspiró.

Rivaille chasqueo la lengua. Como le fastidiaba que empezaran a reprochar sus decisiones. Sin que sus amigos lo esperen, cambio de dirección y paso a un lado apresuradamente.

— ¡Hey, enano! ¿A dónde vas?

— Hanji – la calmó el mayor – deja que se valla. Mientras vallamos al carruaje. – dijo Erwin.

¿Qué le importaba el mocoso? ¡Y una mierda! Pero odiaba que se le quedaran viendo como si hubiera asesinado a alguien y era por esa razón por la cual iba en busca del bastardo que tienen como príncipe. "_Solo un mocoso consentido" _pensó.

Recorrió los tres pasillos de aquel enorme castillo y nada. Lo hizo por lo menos dos veces y del chico ni sus luces. Levi realmente se estaba enfadando – más -. ¿Dónde demonios se había metido ese chiquillo? Era muy probable que se encontrara en su habitación, lugar donde él no podría pasar sin autorización.

¿Y si decía que era su nuevo guardaespaldas? Se golpeó mentalmente por ello.

— ¿Y entonces? ¿Estás bien Eren?

Realmente iba a pasar por lado aquel lugar, sino hubiera sido que aquella chica de aspecto oriental dijo el nombre del mocoso al que buscaba.

— Que si Mikasa. Solo eran cosas de rutina, nada de qué preocuparse – No podía verle debido a que este se encontraba aun dentro de la habitación.

Oh bueno, al menos lo había encontrado.

— Si pasa algo….- insistía la chica.

— Ya sé dónde encontrarte. Ve a descansar, recuerda que tú eres la embajadora de nuestro reino.

— Si… - se acomodó la bufanda con tristeza.

— Solo necesito descansar un poco, ¿sí?

—De acuerdo. Te veré mas tarde entonces. – se despidió y en cuanto Eren cerró la puerta, esta le lanzo una mirada atemorizante a los guaridas que custodiaban la entrada.

Esa chica era realmente peligrosa por lo que se podía ver. ¿Por qué demonios querían un guardaespaldas para el príncipe si esa mujer parecía su sombra? Suspiro con desgano; era hora de hablar con el príncipe.

Se acercó con paso firme hasta donde los guardias, los cuales le miraron desde arriba. Si no fuera porque tenía que hablar con el dichado mocoso, ya los abría noqueado a ambos.

— Vengo a hablar con el príncipe – declaró.

— Nadie puede hablar con él ahora. Su majestad se encuentra descansando. – replicó uno de ellos.

— Soy su nuevo guardaespaldas. Pregunten si quieren.

Le miraron dudosos. Levi les vio hablar entre ellos debatiéndose si tocar la puerta o no, al final, no querían arriesgarse y tocaron.

La puerta se abrió lentamente, dejando ver el rostro cansado del menor. Al parecer estaba a punto de tomar una siesta.

— ¿Qué? – no parecía enojado, solo hastiado.

— Mi señor, este hombre dice ser su nuevo guardaespaldas. – la mirada de Eren enseguida busco la de Levi. El chico estaba sorprendido de verle ahí. — ¿Señor, es verdad eso?

— Eh… si… déjenlo pasar. – ordenó.

Ambos hombres se quitaron de su paso dejándole entrar a la habitación del príncipe. Eren, por su parte, no podía quitar la cara de sorpresa por la repentina visita del mayor; justo cuando pensó que este le odiaba…

— Una habitación realmente enorme para solo un mocoso. – dijo sin tapujos. El chico solo sonrió, era la primera vez que alguien se atrevía a llamarlo mocoso y hablar tan despectivamente con él.

— Bueno, nunca me han dejado cambiarme de aquí, creen que por ser el próximo rey debo estar en la habitación principal. – Levi notó la sonrisa melancólica que este mostro, pero decidió que era mejor ignorarlo. No quería involucrarse más con el chiquillo.

— ¿Por qué yo? – preguntó para deshacer aquel silencio instalado entre ellos. - ¿Por qué no aceptaste a la loca de Hanji? Ella estaría más que encantada por aceptar, cualquiera lo estaría. – Eren le miró sorprendido y sonrió de nuevo, cosa que molestaba al otro.

— No me recuerdas, ¿eh? – susurró más para él, aunque el otro escucho parte de ello.

— ¿Recordar que? – preguntó tajante.

— Oh nada, cosas mías. – rasco su cabeza con nerviosismo y sonrojado.

— ¿Y bien?

— Jeje, es que yo… bueno, pensé que si iba confiarle mi vida a alguien, me gustaría que fueras tú.

— ¿Por qué harías algo así por alguien que acabas de conocer? – aquello le había puesto nervioso. Ese mocoso le causaba eso y otras cosas más. Definitivamente debería irse rápido.

— Solo sé que puedo confiar en ti.

— Si haces eso con cualquiera solo saldrás herido, créeme.

— Solo será usted. – se acercó dos pasos hacia él, dejándolos a una distancia demasiado peligrosa para el más bajo. – No tiene que aceptar si no quiere pero…

— ¿Qué? – preguntó tratando de parecer enojado pero la realidad era que estaba algo nervioso y ansioso.

— Tal vez decida no aceptar a nadie más. – era su única oportunidad, se dijo. Se jugaría todo por el todo. – Quizás decida encerrarme aquí y… no salir en días. Quién sabe. – sonrió.

¿El mocoso le estaba amenazando? ¿Quién creía que era él? Como si él se fuera a compadecer de ese chico.

— Eres un idiota consentido.

— Quizás, pero igual pronto seré el rey.

— ¿Y su majestad me obligara a estar aquí? – ironizó. Ese chico era demasiado inocente para eso.

— ¿Podría? – Preguntó – es posible pero no quiero que Levi se quede aquí por eso. Espero que Levi se quede conmigo porque así lo desea.

—Eres demasiado extraño niño. No sé qué pretendes con esto, pero si no aceptas realmente a nadie más para que te proteja estaré en problemas y más te vale que no hacerlo. – finalizó.

Este jamás se esperó ver la enorme sonrisa que el chico le mostro, mucho menos pensó que este iría a abrazarlo.

— ¡Gracias Levi! – grave error. El pobre de Eren no pudo si quiera prevenir aquel golpe directo a su estómago, ni mucho menos que la bota del mayor estuviera sobre su pobre espalda.

— Nada de sentimentalismos mocoso, o te ira peor.

Bueno, al menos había logrado que aceptara quedarse, ¿cierto? Algo le decía que eso ya no era tan buena idea… Oh… desde ángulo en el piso podía ver muy bien su… ¡Quizás si valía eso y más! Se animó a sí mismo.

* * *

Hasta la que sigue XD

Dejen sus hermosos comentarios y quisas me apure jaja XDD


	5. Chapter 5

¡Y como prometí, aquí me tienen!

Esperó les este gustando, a pesar de lo corto que me han salido cada capitulo. la verdad no sé porque . antes escribía de a diez hojas. En fin...

Les dejo el capí de la semana.

Ahora si hay mas acercamiento de esos dos :3

**Capítulo 5**

Una semana había pasado desde que Levi oficialmente se volvió el guardaespaldas real. Y estaba más que dispuesto a renunciar…

Primero, la acosadora prima del príncipe no dejaba de espiarlo y seguirlo a cada paso que daba, ni al baño le dejaba ir la desgraciada mocosa –como le apodó junto con otros insultos más-. Estaba demás decir que fue la primera en dar el grito en el cielo al enterarse que su adorado primo estaría cerca de un sujeto como él, profanando el piso donde pasaba y todas esas mierdas más que dijo y que no quería acordarse porque le daba un terrible dolor de cabeza.

Al menos valió la pena ver su rostro cuando Eren le defendió. Justo como un príncipe azul con… no quería pensar en ello o definitivamente saltaría por la ventana.

Se sentía estúpido cuando el chico hacia tal cosa por él.

Lo segundo, fue el tener que soportar ir a cada estúpida junta que el chico tenía que asistir, sin contar con cada una de las clases que este recibía a diario. Ahora entendía porque el príncipe quería escapar de ese castillo, cosa que en ese momento le gustaría. Lástima que al hacerlo no le pagarían y no podría comprarse esa bonita casa muy pero muy lejos de ahí.

En fin, estar ahí era el infierno, sin contar lo mal que limpiaban esas mujeres de la limpieza. Por suerte, para él, su escuadrón llegaría en dos días más y se encargaría de que dejaran ese palacio reluciente. No soportaría estar más tiempo en un lugar con tanta suciedad alrededor.

— ¿Ha entendido, alteza? – preguntó el profesor de matemáticas del príncipe, un tal Karl.

— Jeje, claro. – Levi sabía que este no entendió nada. Ese chico tenía aire en el cerebro.

— Bien – sonrió confiado el mayor – entonces para mañana espero que tenga todos los ejercicios de la página 124. Que pase buenas tardes, alteza…sargento. – se despidió el hombre antes de salir por la puerta.

Levi observó como el menor soltaba un suspiro cansado y se masajeaba los hombros. De verdad que el chico se la veía difícil y no era un consentido como él pensaba. Solo era algo idiota.

— Deberías haberle dicho lo que no entendiste. Es su deber después de todo. – Eren solo le sonrió ante su comentario.

— Gracias por preocuparte – el mayor solo desvió la mirada – pero puedo pedirle más tarde a Armin que me ayude. Aunque no lo parezca, el profesor Karl tiene a su madre enferma en casa y no puede quedarse más tiempo. Sería demasiado desconsiderado de mi parte.

El joven se levantó del lugar y se dirigió junto a Levi, quien estaba recargado en el ventanal de la habitación.

— Ser tan bueno con los demás solo te traerá problemas. – susurró pero aun así el otro le escucho.

— Quizás, pero… - dijo mirando al exterior – hace mucho años alguien me hizo ser así. – Relató – Cuando era pequeño me perdí en la ciudad y estaba tan asustado, pero a pesar de mis lágrimas nadie se acercaba a ayudarme. Las personas son crueles, eso lo sé, aun así, alguien llegó y me extendió la mano. Después de eso, simplemente desapareció.

—De seguro era algún iluso que creyó que te hacia algún favor. La vida es dura, nadie te tiende la mano porque si sin más, siempre te pedirán algo a cambio.

— Yo haría todo por ti si me lo pidieras…

Levi sintió un palpitar en su corazón al escuchar eso, pero lo ignoró. Ese chico era demasiado extraño, si seguía de esa forma, terminaría creyendo que está enamorado de él.

— Mañana es mi día libre – le recordó – y ya que esta tarde no hay ninguna reunión en el itinerario, me gustaría ir a arreglar mis cosas para mañana.

— Eh…claro – forzó una sonrisa. Era el primer día que Levi se iría, no pensó que la semana se fuera tan rápida. – Yo estaré en mi habitación.

— Como digas. – dijo ya estando por cruzar la puerta.

Eren solo suspiró desganado. Era tan difícil hacerle entender a ese hombre lo que sentía, sin embargo, tampoco quería ir directo a confesarse cual colegiala, porque era muy seguro que terminara colgando cual adorno navideño en lo más alto del castillo.

Aun así, el simple hecho de que no esté a su lado, le aterraba. ¿Cómo se volvió tan dependiente de un hombre que apenas conocía? No lo sabía, pero algo era seguro, él lo ha amado desde la primera vez que lo vio y no se rendirá pasé lo que pasé. Si aún no sabía lo insistente que era, definitivamente lo haría dentro de poco. Sonrió ante aquello.

Salió del lugar para dirigirse directo a la habitación del mayor. Tenía que aprovechar cada momento que le quedar con él. Un día sin Levi era demasiado.

En cuanto entró, el olor a menta le golpeó y el brillo abrumador del cuarto casi le dejo ciego. No sabía si debía preocuparse que su Levi fuera un obsesionado con la limpieza o sentirse cada vez más feliz al imaginar lo lindo que sería encontrarlo con un delantal esperándolo cual esposa devota.

Se estremeció ante sus pensamientos. Lo más seguro era que le esperara para golpearlo un par de veces e irse a dormir. Pero bueno, soñar no le costaba nada.

— Eh… hola – sonrió cual idiota.

— ¿Acaso no te enseñan esos imbéciles algo de modales? Ya te he dicho que odio que entres sin tocar. – le regañó.

— Lo siento – se sintió avergonzado, olvida que Levi no era como todos esos lame-botas que tenía por sirvientes. -¿puedo entrar?

Levi alzo una ceja mirando con irritación. — ¿Qué no estas adentro ya mocoso? – Eren de verdad que se quería morir de la vergüenza. –Como sea, ¿deseas algo? – preguntó sin dejar de acomodar ordenadamente su ropa dentro de su maleta.

— Pues – se rascó inconscientemente la cabeza ante los nervios – pensé que podría ayudarte en algo. Claro… si quieres.

El mayor solo soltó un suspiro. — Eren – el aludido dirigió la mirada hacia él – eres un príncipe, tu no debes hacer tales cosas, menos por alguien como yo.

— ¡Pero quiero hacerlo! – refutó, aunque después desvió la mirada avergonzado por alzarle la voz.

— ¿Por qué? – le interrogó sin miramientos. Fue en ese momento que se dio cuenta de la realidad.

— Porque eres Levi… - susurró aunque el mayor aun así le escuchó.

Rivaille se acercó al menor y se posó a solo un paso de él. — Cada día siento su mirada sobre mi majestad, y sinceramente es algo molesto. Si lo que deseas es que me acueste contigo, solo ordénalo y lo hare.

Eren se quedó sorprendido y después su mirada se oscureció segada por la furia que sentía. No sabía que le dolía más, si el hecho de que Levi sabia de sus sentimientos o que los tomara tan a la ligera. Como si solo fueran basura…

— ¿Así que si yo lo ordenara, lo harías? – preguntó con la mirada baja.

— Si su… - pero no logró terminar la frase, porque en ese momento Eren le estaba besando.

— Como si pudiera hacer algo así… - susurró dolido para después soltarle y salir de ahí.

Levi estaba estático, nunca espero que el moreno fuera capaz de algo así ni mucho menos ver en sus ojos la decepción y el dolor que sentía ante sus palabras. No hizo nada por seguirlo, eso era lo mejor para él, se dijo.

Así pasó el resto de la tarde, no vio a Eren ni si quiera en la cena y eso que el chico siempre se sentaba junto con él para hacerlo. Dejó con molestia caer su cuchara dentro de su sopa, el apetito ya se le había pasado.

— Nunca debí aceptar. – refunfuño, pero no estaba molesto, sino confundido.

Eren no quiso cenar nada, ni si quiera se molestó en salir a desayunar, cosa que preocupaba a sus amigos.

— Eren – susurró el rubio - ¿no quieres ir a despedir al señor Rivaille?

— De seguro ese enano amargado le hizo algo. Solo deja que ponga mis manos encima y ya vera. – le dijo Mikasa mientras se encontraba sentada en la cama donde Eren se encontraba escondido entre las sabanas.

— Mikasa Jejeje. Dudo que el sargento pudiera hacerle algo así, mucho menos a Eren, él es el futuro rey. – aquellas palabras solo le hicieron enterrar más su cabeza entre las almohadas.

Así es, Levi no era más que su guardaespaldas y estaba obligado a servir al rey. Él no lo quería y jamás lo haría, solo seguía ordenes, las de ese rubio que le caía tan mal. ¿De verdad estaba tan mal quererlo tanto?

Quería verlo, tenerlo cerca, por eso no le importaba cuantas veces le rompiera el corazón, él volvería como el masoquista que es hacia Levi.

— ¿Eren? – cuestionó el repentino cambio del chico, el cual se dirigió directo a su ventana.

— Sé ha ido. – susurró.

Bajó la mirada contristado, era muy seguro que Levi nunca más volviera. Él nunca quiso ser su guardaespaldas y ahora le había dado la razón perfecta para no volver.

— Adiós Levi. – aquello sus amigos no lo escucharon. – Tenemos cosas que hacer – les sonrió a sus amigos. – Hora de empezar.

Tras aquellas palabras salió de su habitación ante la mirada consternada de ambos chicos. Eren realmente estaba destrozado, pero no por eso se dejaría caer, sin importar lo que doliera.

Lo que no sabía era que el mejor soldado del reino de Sina estaba furioso por el simple hecho de no ver al mocoso antes de partir.

* * *

Recuerden, cada viernes actualizo :D

Espero su rw :3


End file.
